Lenore arrives
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Finally Lenore arrives 52 Comments Eddie Hyde Eddie Hyde @eddiehyde 2 years ago It was morning, though still dark. Maybe about 4 or 5. Vampiric habits didn't die easy. Lenore sighed quietly as she walked, wondering whether or not now was too early and if she should just go into a pub and spend a little time there. Maybe grab a victim to drain or something. The vampire was uncharacteristically in the mood for the act. She decided against it. Committing a murder right before arriving at the society probably wasn't the best on first impressions. Another sigh escaped her as she looked around. Sure, London had changed, but... not much since her living there in the 1760's-1890's. It was still cloudy, still cold. She never liked hot weather anyway. The smell of rain was pleasant and relaxing as her heels clicked on the damp pavement. Lenore walked with her hands in her long, dark blue coat's pockets, and only took one out to knock, when she had finally arrived. She had taken her sweet time, so it was well by 7 when she got there. The early Sun bothered her a little, though the clouds made it a little more manageable. Lenore mentally noted to bring an umbrella on her next walk. She wondered if her vampirism would be a problem, or if it would even be noticed. (Okayy, so I finally did an introductory starter for Lenore. Sorry I've been kind of out for a while, but yesterday was really busy with these baby birds that me and my mom had taken in. We'd done this before and succeeded with my sparrow, Mercutio, who's hand raised, and is basically my son. So these two lil beebs were really cute and everything, and I named one Kiwi and the other strawberry and today, in my mom's care, they ended up dying after 2 hours of her having them. So. Yeah. I'm a little yeah. You get what up mean. I've been crying all day since I found out today. But it's finally here! Lenore is finally here." Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Dr. de Lezo • 2 years ago • edited ( Early morning. Late, technically, for him. The paperwork had been exhaustive. So many traumas, so little time. He'd hardly gotten outside the office lately with all the charts to update. The night belonged to the lively- it was a shame he had to waste the hours of precious moonlight. Still, it was his obligation as much as it was Henry's, and Henry hadn't slept in nearly a week. The double doors open to reveal a slender, but well built gentleman- a Navy officer, if the uniform were any indicator. His would-be mocha skin glows under the dampened sunlight with a dull bluish hue that could only really stand out against the sunny golds of a fellow Latino. Dark circles sit under unusually bright caramel eyes. Something else glistens along his cheek bone. Glitter? The air is suddenly enhanced with the underscore of pork. Is something burning? The gentleman takes a step back, their silhouette engulfed by the shade of the massive building- still darkened for the evening slumberers. She's greeted by a clear steely Tenor voice, noticeably laced with a Spanish accent. ) Hola! Welcome to the Society for Arcane Sciences Señorita! 3 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Dr. de Lezo • 2 years ago Lenore smiled at the greeting. "So I /am/ at the right place. Good to know!" She replied. "I'm Lenore. You might have heard of me before? I used to be the king's doctor for a time." The vampire added. 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago The king's doctor! ( he leans against the wall, gesturing to the interior. ) And what brings a physician of great prestige to our... ( In the background, a flaming gentleman runs from a giant squid. ) ...humble establishment? 2 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Dr. de Lezo • 2 years ago The vampire laughed a little. "Well I was fired. No pun intended." She replied, passing the flaming man with her eyes. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago • edited ( The man smirks at this, lip curling up to reveal a tiny gleaming fang. ) I'm very sorry to hear about that Señorita.... You don't look like a chopito though, so you must have gotten away before they heated the pan up! ( He winks. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Dr. de Lezo • 2 years ago She shrugged. "I wasn't exiled or anything. Since I did do more good than not." Lenore frowned saying this, "And my replacement ended up brining his death. Honestly, I leave for a few years and come back, the guy's blind, deaf, and literally barfing blood every ten minutes Had to just put him out of his misery. "She sighed. "Any way. Not a pleasant subject." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago I'm very sorry to hear that. It is always hard losing a patient. ( A hand unconsciously makes its way to his torso. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Dr. de Lezo • 2 years ago "Yeah. Especially in a way like that. And not even at my fault!" She sighed. 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago ( He nods with a wistful expression. ) It rarely is. ( He holds up a finger) But! that is why we have lawyers. There are bound to be a few disgruntled clientele where science is concerned. 2 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Dr. de Lezo • 2 years ago "They didn't even really do much investigating, no matter how much I suggested. Said he died of porphoria, ugh, so off." Lenore rolled her eyes. "And it's not like they'd listen to a vampire." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago ( Although he smiles, he gives pause- the news hitting him like a brick. "of course, I should have known" He steps aside, hand outstretched in invitation. ) ...You should come inside, Señorita 1 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Dr. de Lezo • 2 years ago She smiled back, and stepped in. "Thank you. Though I have invented a way to prevent the sun's rays from killing me instantly, though I would prefer not to risk something perfectly avoidable. "How would you know? I hide it fairly well." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago ( He rushes to the doors, looking both directions before quickly shutting them behind him. ) The announcement was a pretty big hint. ( He tilts his chin, giving her a sideways look. ) Where do you come from? 1 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Dr. de Lezo • 2 years ago "Oh. Pfft." She laughed. "And Russia. That's where I was born at least. But I've been to many places." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago • edited ( He lowers his voice. ) I don't know about Russia, but where I come from, these things are not discussed where prying ears can hear. An announcement like that would have you burned at the stake. ( He steals a nervous glance at the window. ) This country is no different. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((I'm so sorry to hear about the two birds! I'm glad you have your sparrow, though. He sounds like a cutie! On another note, TRPS is set in the 1880s or 1890s, so London ought to look very familiar to Lenore! :-) )) 3 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Ah alrighty then. Yeah, not much would have changed in that time frame ^^") 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Lewis braced his bad foot against his walking stick as he made his way up the steps to the Society. Reaching the top, he spied a woman he'd never seen before. "Good morning," he said pleasantly, making his way toward the door. "May I help you?" 1 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Lenore turned to the other with an.. off sort of greeting. "Good evening!" She smiled. "I'm uh, trying to get in. This is the science society place thing, right?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago "This is the Society for Arcane Sciences, yes," he confirmed with a nod. "Lewis Weir, by the by," he said by way of introduction. 1 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Lenore Krovinova. " she answered with a small bow in return. "Then I'm at the right place. May I come in?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago "A pleasure to make your acquaintance," returned Lewis with a smile. "Whom have you come to see?" 2 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Oh, I'm not seeing anyone, I'm here to join." Lenore replied flatly. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Weir's face lighted up. "That's wonderful," he averred. "What's your field of study?" 1 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Medicine. And vampirism, ways to cure it, lighten it, etc." She smiled. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago "Fascinating! I know at least one member of the Society who'd love to speak with you on the latter subject," he said, unlocking the door. He went through it, and held it open for Lenore. 1 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Really? It's rather a... well. Rare one, to say the least." She replied in a surprised tone as she walked in. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Lewis chuckled as he closed the door behind her. "I think you'll find bleeding-edge science is par for the course around here. I imagine Alicia Ghast will want to speak with you. And you might find common subjects of interest with Dr. de Lezo," he explained. "First things first, though. You'll want to speak with Dr. Jekyll, Dr. Lanyon, or Mz. Hyde. Do you wish to merely become a member of the Society, or do you seek to live on the premises, as some of our scientists do?" 1 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I've got a flat not too far from here, and I wouldn't want to take up extra space that someone else could have." Lenore replied. "Jekyll.. heard the name before. Who is he?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago "Ah, he's one of the Society's co-founders. Lanyon's the other. And Mz. Hyde is the night manager," he explained. •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Oh, I'm not here to see anyone. I'm here to join." The vampire replied flatly. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago Weir's face lighted up. "That's wonderful," he averred. "What's your field of study?" 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago *The giant doors creaked open when she knocked. Lenore guessed that the person behind the door must be a behemoth of a man, but was surprised to find a tiny blonde woman.* Hello? Do you need something? 2 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Lenore blinked, mildly surprised at seeing the other, but smiling, "Hi, I'm here to join the society. I'm at the right place aren't I?" 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago If you're looking for the Society for Arcane sciences, yes! But if you need the Society of Silverware Polishers, go down the street, take a right, a left, a right and a left. They have a building similar to ours, but more shiny. 2 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "The first one-yeah." She nodded. "And... that would make sense. Though would a building be considered silverware?" 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago It has spoon and fork detailing! 6 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "And this one does not, I can see..." 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago No, we don't. �� 2 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Thats quite alright though. It would be a horrible choice of design." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago Yeah...it wouldn't really go with the rest of the building. Anyways, come in! *She steps aside to let the woman in.* 1 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Thank you. So.. about how many others are here?" 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Oh God, I don't know! Heh, I lost track after 30! *There is an animal carrier on the floor, emitting a low growling sound, like an angry cat.* 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago ((*hugs from me* Sorry about your birds. ;-; )) Gemma fell out a window. I mean sure, it was only on the second floor but still. Her arms moved in whirlwind and she tumbled head over heels. A bush crackled and almost broke in half when she landed on it, or rather in it. It broke her fall, but not without damage. "Owww..." she rolled out of the bush, now covered in tiny scratches. Turning her head to the side, she spotted a woman standing at the door. "Hey!" she called out in attempted friendliness, pushing herself up into a sitting position. 2 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago That was.... definitely a scene one didn't see every day. "Oh my god, are you alright?!" The vampire questioned, quickly making her way over to help if she could. 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago "I'm fine!" Gemma smiled, wincing slightly. "It wasn't too far up and I fell in a bush." However, she did not attempt to stand yet. 2 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Oh.. well.. um.. do you need a hand up?" She asked. "-I'm Lenore by the way." 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago "Yes, that would be nice." she held her hand up to her "I'm Gemma. Sou Chef here at the Society." 1 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago The vampire pulled the other up to her feet. "Pleasure to meet you." She nodded, smiling. "How did you manage to fall out of the window?" 1 •Share › − Avatar Background Scientist #37 Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago "I was either pushed or tripped... I can't quite remember which..." she shrugged. "I'm going to blame Jay for that one. Wouldn't be the first time." 1 •Share › Avatar Eddie Hyde Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Jay?" She asked, tilting her head. "Whos that?" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Eddie Hyde • 2 years ago MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!! A voice called from the window. Blue Jay was hanging out of it, yelling at Gemma. ARE YOU OK? "I'M FINE! GO DO YOUR CHORES!" Gemma yelled back and he sped off. "Thats Jay, he's a tulpa.\," she said, turning back to Lenore. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy